


Leader's shower blast

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [10]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira needs a quick shower break





	Leader's shower blast

Akira could and should be excused for his behaviour. After such a gruelling work he should be more than excused. He had been holding back and holding his tongue. His tongue was not the only thing he had been holding back either. It was just painful to have to deal with these things on his own.

Had anyone seen how Yusuke looked? It was killing him to be the leader and leader alone. Akira had wants too and when he had to hear Yusuke. When he had to see him, it did painful things to his cock. It just wasn’t fair.

No one even saw his agony. Most importantly the person driving him insane never got what he was doing to Akira. he never saw how those touches and how those words made Akira’s blood throb and his cock hard.

For fuck’s sake his cock got hard from Yusuke taking off his glasses. Just from that. If that did not spell pent up he had no clue what did. With a harsh sigh he yanked off his mask and watched it fade away in a blue smoke. The metaverse was not the perfect place to take a shower but Akira knew no shadow was going to jump him in here.

And honestly considering how pent up he was, it would be nice to go all out on a shadow thinking to test him. Blast it to pieces and battle away all the pent-up frustration that constantly plagued him. His jacket was the next thing to go, disappearing in blue smoke and then his boots. Waist coat was next with the pants to follow.

By the time that Akira made it inside the shower stalls he was fully naked and hard. Well the arousal was to be expected. He had spent three hours fighting side by side with one of the sexiest men he had ever met. And Yusuke just kept being sexy. The way he drew the sword. The way he spoke.

Akira bit his lip as he turned on the shower stall. The water was lukewarm but he had no cares. He had survived worst and it was not as though his hard on was going to go away because of some different water temperatures. If anything he felt as though a chill might turn him on more. It might feel as though Yusuke’s ice was wrapping around his dick and he already had a problem.

If he began to get hard the moment Yusuke summoned his persona. And then he became the sort of person that came in his pants because he felt the ice chill from Yusuke’s attacks. He wouldn’t be able to look himself in the eye. That was just low.

Akira sighed in the shower as he moved further under the water. It slowly ran into his hair, down his neck and down his back. Lukewarm but that was perfectly fine. He eyed the soap dispenser and shampoos dispenser in the corner. It mimicked the ones in the real world well enough but the smell was so bland.

It was going to do what he needed though. Akira reached and got a generous squeeze before  he wrapped his hand around his cock. His gasp bounced around the tiles and the shower. Even though he knew he was alone, Ryuji and Yusuke would not follow him in. He hoped. He still bit back his sigh. Sound was for safety and alone. Akira was just rubbing out a quick one.

A quick hard squeeze along his shaft had him shifting as he throbbed in his own grip. The slickness felt so good. He had to sigh as he watched his hand move along his cock. The water fell down on him and over him, washed away the suds that were forming. That was good, that was perfectly fine. All the sensations felt heavenly.

He was just rubbing one out, getting rid of his hard on like he always did. Thoughts to Yusuke as he stroked himself. Akira shifted his grip as he focused on the head of his cock. The underside was so sensitive, a stroke with a wet finger had him twitching and biting back moans. He couldn’t begin to imagine what a tongue would do to him.

The thought of Yusuke’s tongue made him wince and gasp. He had to force himself not to squeeze his cock to stop himself from getting too close, instead he rode the pleasure out. It went up his spine and back down. Made his cock flex in his hand and made him shiver.

His own hand felt good but his imagination always led him to the one he couldn’t make a move on. Yusuke was on his team he was in charge. Akira couldn’t fuck up the balance. But he would love to see Yusuke’s hand on his cock. Feel those cool fingers wrapped around his dick.

He would lose it if Yusuke touched him. If he jerked him off completely to HOW Akira did himself. maybe he would have a faster pace. Akira panted as the shower water beat down on him. He placed his hand flat on the file ahead as he braced his feet and watched his hand. Maybe he would have a looser grip. Maybe he wouldn’t tease the underside the way Akira did.

Maybe he wouldn’t stroke under the head with the tip of the finger as Akira did. He bit back a groan as he did that to himself. Stroked under the tip with his finger as his cock flexed and precum dripped to the tiles below. He loved that feeling the way it ran over him and warmed him he couldn’t get enough.

He shivered when he ran his finger against his slit. Not something he always did but it felt good to tease there. Tease and tease until he was breathless and precum was leaking from his cock all over his fingers.

His short breaths were bouncing all over the shower, rising above the water but Akira couldn’t stop himself. It all felt good. It felt just way too good it was beyond his control. Thoughts of Yusuke, his body heat, his voice and his innocent touches. They all drove Akira to hunching over further and biting back his groan as he finally came. His eyes squeezed tight his hand keeping him from falling forward as he shot his cum over the tiles.

When he caught his breath he had to take a step back. Akira eyed the wall he had dirtied before he reached for the soap dispensers. Time was of the essence. With a soft sigh he cleaned his cum covered hands and let them get clean under the shower. Then he reached for the soap again. A quick clean up and he could go back to his team like nothing ever happened.


End file.
